


The street corner named desire

by Today4You



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Based on a song, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today4You/pseuds/Today4You
Summary: Evan Hansen has a chance encounter with connor murphey when connor falls on his ass and spills his groceries all over. Romance ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of the coldest days of the year so far. My breath puffed in front of my face, coming out of my mouth as smoke while my nose ran rivers down my face. I impatiently rubbed it away with the sleeve of my wool jacket before pulling it closer around me. I buried my nose into the fabric, hoping for a bit of extra warmth but to no avail. All i got for my efforts was to be scratched by the annoying wool fiber, irritating my skin. I had bundled up in multiple layers of the impossibly scratchy fabric right before leaving the safe, warm comfort of my home before venturing out into the frozen tundra known as New York City. Well, at least it wasn't summer time where it smelled like a garbage can that had been lit on fire. 

My hat had slowly sunk lower, almost covering my eyes as i attempted to navigate the sidewalk back towards my apartment. I pushed the hat back up and out of my eyes as i watched a man come out of Gristedes foods, holding some precariously full grocery bags. I squinted as i moved closer, wanting to get a good view of him. He had dark shoulder length hair that was covering the side of his face. I wondered if he could see behind all that hair...probably not. Well, obviously, he didn't see the patch of ice that was in front of him. 

It happens in a flash. At one moment he is standing up and the next he is on the ground, his groceries on the ground and making the snow covered pavement have a splash of color to it. Suddenly, i realize that this entire time i had just been standing there in the way of people and just staring, watching this guy fall. I wretch myself from the sidewalk, apologizing profusely to the people who were shoving past me and jogging over to him. I kneel down, picking up a box of froot loops by the curb. I look up and hand them to him, struck by how beautiful his deep brown eyes were. They were breath taking in a way. I quickly avoided eye contact, gulping. 

"H-here, i thought you might need some help since you slipped on the ice and i figured i would just be polite and help you." I said quickly, all in one breath and hoping and praying he didn't react rudely to the help.

A lot of people in New York seemed to be that way. Then again, after one bad encounter i had stopped trying to talk to other people except, say, the ones i worked with and family. I look up and give a nervous smile. His eyes widened slightly and a small smile came to his lips. 

"Thanks. You have a nice smile." He pointed out, his dark eyes crinkling, his smile widening.

Suddenly, it wasn't so cold outside anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is a stressed boy

Evan walked home through the cold in a dumbfounded state. It was as though he was just floating along and the cold, harsh New York winter was just happening AROUND him, not to him.   
His stomach did flips and his entire body felt warm. He was sure his face was all red and splotchy and horrendous looking. His hands were probably sweaty. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he was definitely sure they were sweaty and warm and altogether unpleasant. He flexed his hands through the gloves, feeling that gross stickiness of the sweat and making a face.   
He shook his head, hitting his face a bit to snap him out of his fog. He felt the cold against his skin again and took deep breaths, looking at the world around him and seeing what was really there, like his therapist had told him back when he was in high school. He looked at his feet, seeing the fresh snow crunch beneath of his big boots. He looked up at the people he was passing.  
Business people, talking on their phones feverishly, walking fast to get where they are going. Bums, begging for change and sometime getting it from kind passersby but never the office people. And ordinary people like him, going through life one step at a time.  
He took a deep breath and let it out. His breathing slowed and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued home at a relaxed pace.  
When he got to his apartment, he shucked off his coat, went and got some nice tea to help him relax and to think over what had happened. He rested on his couch, turning on the tv for some background noise.  
He had never been faced with this kind of situation before. And all because that guy, Connor was his name, decided to ask him out. On a date. He remembered the moment in bright detail.

\------------

Suddenly, he wasn’t cold anymore.  
He stood up quickly and broke eye contact with him. His heart was beating almost out of his chest as he avoided the eyes of the taller man in front of him. That was such a sweet thing to say. He thought his smile was nice? Oh god. and his face was beet red.  
“Thanks, i, uhm….Thanks....I should go.” He said, unable to keep the nervous smile from his face as he pointed in the direction he had been walking when he had first stopped.  
He turned around, bracing for the cold again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, looking up at the guy. He had a kind of nervous look on his face and avoided his eyes before plucking up the courage to look at him.  
“Hey...uhm, what are you doing tomorrow?” He asked.   
I frowned, confusion evident on my face. Why was he asking? He noticed my not so subtly confused look and sighed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled.   
“Because I’ll be here.” He said, pointing to the ground. He held his grocery bags in one arm, which I found kind of impressive.  
“You know, at the corner of Bleaker and Mercer tomorrow at 7.” He said, pointing at the two street signs behind him and smiling.  
“If you wanna meet up, I’ll be waiting right here.” He said, shrugging.  
It slowly dawned on me as he talked that he was asking me out on a date. I stared, kinda wide eyed, completely speechless the whole entire time. He wanted to go on a date with me? Why? I just slowly nodded and he smiled even wider.  
“Great! Great.” He said, turning around to walk away before turning back as sort of a second thought.   
“Oh! And in case there are two guys waiting for you, my name’s connor.” He added on with a wink.   
My entire face lit up like a christmas tree. Just as I began to pluck up the courage to say something, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off of a song from the musical ordinary days. Im gonna change the title later on and add more tags on. Its gonna be a bumpy road kids, strap in!


End file.
